pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Phineas and Ferb: The Video Game
THIS IS INCOMPLETE! FEEL FREE TO EDIT PAGE AND ADD LEVELS AND CHARACTERS AND STUFF! LEGO Phineas and Ferb: The Video Game is the first video game of LEGO Phineas and Ferb. Gameplay The game is full of sevaral levels to play on, all based on different episodes. You can play in co-op mode, with two people. Cell Phone Towers: Many charaters have the cell phone ability. Walk up to to a tower to use. Inators: Some charaters can activate inators. Walk up to an inator to use. Secret Agent Vaults: All O.C.W.A. agents can use these vaults along with a couple other charaters. Metal Boxes: Some characters can bust open these boxes. Walk up to a box to bust. Black Walls: Some characters can bust through these walls. Walk up to a wall to bust. Level Base The Level Base is Perry's Hideout, where you can go to different sections. The main section is where the TV is, where you can buy items (characters, gold bricks, red bricks, vehicles, Perry Spy gadgets) from Major Monogram. The second section in the vehicle hub, were you do Season 1 levels. The third room is the Gadget Room, where you choose Season 2 levels. Plus, there is a secret room, the HQ of the agency, where you do secret levels, and the level builders. There is also the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where the gold bricks end up, revealing secret levels. Plus, acsessable by the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, you can go into the Danville suburbs, and use the vehicles you've unlocked. Through out the hideout, sevaral charcters you unlocked are walking around, and you can switch to play as them. In the base, there is sevaral unlockable character chips hidden. Character Chips in Base: Phineas (Sweater): In the HQ, use magnet shoes (one of Perry's unlockable spy gadgets) to walk up the wall and get the chip. Candace (Swimsuit): In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, use an inator (with Doofenshmirtz of Poofenplotz) to destroy the door. Go inside the Flynn-Fletcher household, and you will see the unlockable chip. Jenny: Right next to the Candace (swimsuit). Alternate Dimension Trailer The trailer for Lego Phineas and Ferb 2 Across the Second Dimension is unlocked after the game is completey finshed along with 4 alternate dimension characters and 1 alternate dimension level. Levels (First Game) Building a Rollercoaster Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace (Bonus) Places: Backyard, Downtown Danville, Rollercoaster Music: Theme Song (Instrumental) The Queen of the Beach Characters: Candace (Queen Wahiti), Jeremy (swimsuit), Ferb, Isabella (Bonus) Boss: Gnome Volcano Places: Backyard Beach, Standard Backyard (Bonus) Music: Backyard Beach (Instrumental) Mount Rushmore, RUSH! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Candace (Bonus) Places: Mount Rushmore Music: Candace (Instrumental) Haunted Taunted Characters: Phineas (Mad Scientest), Isabella, Ferb'n'stien, Candace, Agent P (Bonus) Boss: Werewolf-Vampire-Creature Thingamajig Places: Haunted House, Googolpelx Mall (Bonus) Music: One Good Scare (Instrumental) The Monster Of Phinistien and Ferbgor Characters: Phineastien, Ferbgor, Platypus Monster, Isabella's Ancestor, Giant Baby Head, Candace's Ancestor (Bonus) Boss: Jerkle Doofenshmirtz Places: Monsters Ball, Woods, Castle, Pond (Bonus) Music: He's Eviler (Instrumental) Jump N' Duck Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace (Towel), Bajeet (Bonus) Boss: Giant Buford Places: Overworld, Castle, Backyard Music: Jump N' Duck Theme Phineas and Ferb-Busters Characters: Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Buford (Bonus) Boss: 5 Spinning Tops Places: Backyard, Garage, Flynn-Fletcher household, Front-Yard, Doofsmirtz Evil Incorprated Music: You Gotta Bust Your Brothers (Instrumental) LEGO Agent P Characters: Agent Perry, Agent Pinky, Major Monogram Boss: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Prof. Poofenplotz Places: Agent P's Lair, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Poofenplotz Evil. Inc. Music: Agent P Theme Instrumental Vanessassary Roughness Characters: Vanessa, Ferb, Agent Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet Places: Googolplex Mall Music: I'm Me (Instrumental) Racing Chariots Characters: Phineas and Ferb (Team 1), Isabella and the Fireside Girls (Team 2), Buford and Baljeet (Team 3), Django, Candace(Team 4) Boss: Norm the Minotaur Places: Backyard, Street, Paul Bunyon's, Mueseum Music: My Chariot (Instrumental) Dream Land Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Jeremy Boss: General Places: Flying Car of the Future Today Launching Pad, Smile Away Day Camp, Grassland, Cliff Music: Little Brothers, Chains on Me, Funky Bathroom Music (All Instrumental) Time Travel with Candace Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace Boss: Dinosaur Places: Mueseum, Dinosaur Times, Time Portal Music: Candace Theme Queen of Mars Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Candace Places: Baljeet's House, Mars, Science Fair Music: Queen of Mars (Instrumental) PFT Palooza Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Fireside Girls Boss: Marty the Rabbit Boy Places: Backyard, Stage Music: Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Instrumental) Anti Gravity Fun Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Carl, Agent Perry Places: Backyard, Agent P's Lair, Locations where Perry searches for Agent G Music: When You Levitate (Instrumental) The Wonderful Wizard of Odd Characters: Candace, Agent Perry Boss: Dr. Doofenwitch Places: Phineas and Ferb's House, Mind Messed Up Portal, Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle, Bustopolis Music: The Yellow Sidewalk, Tree-Related Wish, I Wanna Be Cool, I Want Nothing, The Guard's Wishes, My Big Red Rubber Boots (All Instrumental) Fort Wars Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella Boss: Thadues and Thor Places: Backyard, Weaver Backyard Music: Quick Worky Song Father-Daughter Competition Characters: Fireside Girls, Candace, Robot Lawrence, Isabella Places: Backyard, Agent P's Lair, Father-Daughter Competition Music: Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum (Instrumental) Badbeard Lake Characters: Phineas (captain), Ferb (pirate), Candace, Agent Perry (Agent P), Isabella (pirate), Baljeet(pirate), Buford (pirate) Boss: Giant Lizard for Phineas and Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Candace and Agent P Places: Campground, Badbeard Lake, Splein Island Music: Ballod of Badbeard (Instrumental) Summer Belongs to YOU! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Agent P Places: Backyard, Airport, Tokyo, France, Roman, China, France, Island, Backyard, France (last France is a scene only!) Music: I Believe We Can, Follow the Sun, Welcome to Tokyo, City of Love, Summer Belongs to You, The Ballod of Klimpaloon, Bouncing Around the World, Rubber Bands Rubber Balls (all Instrumental) Irving the Nerd Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving Boss: Robot Spider Places: Phineas and Ferb's House, Flying Robot Spider Minigame, Isabella's House Music: When You're Small (Instrumental) Future Adventure Characters: Candace (Future), Xavier, Amanda, Fred, Joe, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella Boss: Future Doofenshmirtz Places: Good Future, Bad Future, The Rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb's Yard Music: Charmed Life (Instrumental) Clone Madness! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Nice Phinidroid, Nice Ferbot Boss: 5 Phinidroids, 5 Ferbots Places: Flynn-Fletcher Backyard Music: Phinidroids and Ferbots (Instrumental) 'Temple of Sap Search' Chrarcters: Fireisde Girls, Pinky, Isabella Boss: Poofenplotz Places: Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, Danville Park, City Streets (When Isabella is driving) Music: Fireside Girl Anthem (Instrumental), 70s Adventure Music Adventures of the Beak Characters: Phineas (Beak Suit), Isabella (Reporter), Ferb (Beak Side-Kick Suit) Boss: Khaka Peu Peu Places: Dowtown Danville, The Nest, P&F Backyard (scene only) Music: The Beak Them (Instrumental) War of the Genres Characters: Phineas (Space Adventure), Ferb (Stunkleberry Thinkbat), Ducky Mo Mo(aka Candace) Boss: Special Effects Monster Places: Tri-State Area Sci-Fi Fantasy Convention Music: Our Movie's Better then Yours (Instrumental) The Mysterious Maze Characters: Candace (Skating), Isabella (Fireside Girl), Melissa Places: The Labyrinth Music: It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where Your Goin' (Instrumental) A Search for Two Candaces Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace Obsessed with Jeremy Boss: Candace Obsessed With Busting Places: Flynn-Fletcher Backyard, Googaplex Mall Music: Me, Myself, and I (Instrumental) The Ugly-Inator Characters: Agent P, Vance Warn Boss: Doofenshmirtz Places: D.E.I. Building, D.E.I. Hot Air Balloon Music: Perry Theme Atlantis Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, Buford (all swimsuit) Boss: Shark Places: Ocean, Atlantis Music: Atlantis (Instrumental) Just Going Through! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford Places: Road, Flynn-Fletcher House, Carnival Music: Just Passing Through (Instrumental) Let's Save Meap Characters: Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Meap Boss: Mitch Places: Mitch's Ship, Bango-Ru Convention, Danville Music: My Ride From Outer Space (Instrumental) Catch that Disc! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry Boss: Norm Places: Danville Bridge, Jefforson County Music: 70s Adventure Music (from Isabella and the Temple of Sap and Nerds of a Feather 'n Puss theme) Christmas Mission Characters: Phineas (Sweater), Ferb (Sweater), Candace (Sweater), Clew't, Blay'n Places: Danville Sky Boss: The Evil Presents of Doom Music: What Does he Want? (Instrumental) It's Hard to Do a Cliptastic Countdown When The TV Screens Aren't Working Characters: Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Carl, Agent P Boss: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Places: Clip Show Studio Music: Squirrels In My Pants (Instrumental) Spot the Diff Characters: Phineas (Green Hair), Ferb (Red Hair), Candace Boss: Changinator Places: Doofenshmirtz Blimp, Danville Suburbs Music: Theme Song (Instrumental) Balling Along Charactres: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford (all bowling) Places: World's Most Pointless World Records Award Ceromony, Flynn Fletcher Backyard, Danville Suburbs, Googaplex, Danville City Music: Pin Bowling Along (Instrumental) Exercise Activity Characters: Perry, Doofenshmirtz Places: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Boss: Doofenshmirtz with jump-rope Minigame: Match the arrows as Perry and Doofenshmirtz dance to the exercise show. Music: Dance, Baby! (instrumental) Perry's Dream Characters: Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Places: Smile Away Summer Reform School Boss: Doofenshmirtz in a giant spider. (Candace helps Perry beat it.) Music: Chains on Me (Instrumental) It's All Terrain Characters: Phineas Places: Home, The All-terrain car. Minigame: Car-Race. (Avoid obstacles in the all-terrain car.) Music: All Terrain (instrumental) In A Giant Bubble Places: Danville Park, The bubble Charatcers: The fireside girls, Phineas and Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. Minigame: Fly the bubble around the city Boss: Grey electric cloud Music: None, replaced by gentle music. Tour De Ferb Places: Danville Charatcers:Phineas, ferb,Candace,Buford,Bailjeet, and Isabella Minigame: Race around Danvile on a Bike Boss: The Bikers (aka Phineas, Ferb and Gang) Music: Tour De Ferb (song) Magic Carpet Ride Places: The Sky, Danvile Characters: Phineas,ferb, Dad, Isabella, Buford and Bailjeet Minigame: Fly in a Magic Carpet and don't fall down Boss: Dr.Doofenshritz Bilmp Music: Relaxing Music Final Level (Lego Phineas and Ferb 2 Demo) This is the last level which can only be unlocked by getting every gold brick. Platapolting People: Phineas and Ferb Places: The Backyard Music: Everythings better with Perry. Level Maker The Level Maker is unlocked when you get at least 10 gold bricks. It is located in the agency HQ. You can build your own levels in addition of being able to play them and save them. You can choose from 7 different doors to build your level in. Characters Flynn-Fletcher Family *Phineas (Available in Swimsuit, Seater, Mad Scientest, Captain, Circuis, Space Adventure Costume, Bowling, Beak Suit, Green Hair, Disco, Gladiator, Tuxedo, Dress, Space Suit, Hawaii, With Baseball Launcher. He can control Perry is some missions. His special abilty is fixing stuff with a wrench) *Ferb (Available in Swimsuit, Tiki, Sweater, Frankenstien, Circuis, Captain, Bowling, Stunkleberry Thinkbat, Beak Side Kick Suit, Hawaii, Red Hair, Disco, Gladiator, Tuxedo, Dress, Space Suit. He can control Bucky in certain levels. His special abilaty is using a wrench and fixing stuff) *Candace (Available is Swimsuit, Sweater, Towel, Skating, Fireside Girl, Ballgown, Saturday Clothes, Ducky Momo, Disco, Gladiator, Space Suit. Her special abilty is cell phone, where you can call at phone towers) *Linda (Available in Lindana Suit, Ballgown, Sweater. Her special ability is hair spray) *Lawrence (Available in Max Modern, Tuxedo, Sweater.) *Perry (Available in Circuis Clothes, Agent P mode, Vanessasary Roughness Disguise, Sweater, Temp, Space Suit, With Baseball Launcher. He can use secret agent vaults.) *Betty Jo (Available in Skating Clothes.) *Clyde Flynn *Grandpa Fletcher (Available in Flying Fishmonger, Sweater.) *Grandma FletcherGrandma Fletcher(Available in a barrle) *Aunt Tiana (Available in Ballgown) The O.W.C.A. *Major Monogram (Available in Tuxedo, Underwear, Swimsuit, Sweater. Can use secret agent vaults) *Carl (Available in Undercover Carl outfit, Doofenshmirtz outfit, Isabella outfit, Sweater, Mom suit, Tuxedo, Ice Cream man, Swimsuit. Can use secret agent vaults) *Agent P (Available in Circuis Clothes, Normal mode, Vanessasary Roughness Disguise, Space Suit, Temp. He can use secret agent vaults.) *Pinky (Available in Normal Mode. Can use secret agent vaults) *Peter the Panda (Available in Normal Mode. Can use secret agent vaults) *Agent Double 0 0 *Agent Fox *Agent Rat *Agent Kangoo *Agent Dog *Agent Cat *Agent Turtle Fireside Girls *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Available in Fireside Girl, Swimsuit, Bowling, Sweater, Ballgown, Sweater, Pirate, Space Suit. She can enter Fireside Girl clubhouses.) *Gretchen *Milly *Ginger *Adyson *Holly *Melissa *Unnamed Fireside Girl (blonde) *Unnamed Fireside Girl (brunette) *Candace (Available is Swimsuit, Sweater, Skating, Fireside Girl, Ballgown, Saturday Clothes, Ducky Mo Mo, Disco, Gladiator. Her special abilty is cell phone, where you can call at phone towers) Friends *Baljeet (Available in Tuxedo, Bollywood, Bowling, Heavy Metal, Swimsuit, Sweater, Phineas Disguise, Pirate, Space Adventure. He can do puzzles with his book) *Buford (Available in Tuxedo, Ferb Disguise, Heavy Metal, Seater, Bowling, Pirate, Swimsuit, Stunkleberry Thinkbat. He can pound wooden boxes open, which can contain studs. He can also pull open walls.) *Irving (Available in Tuxedo, Swimsuit, Sweater, Space Adventure. He can use his brain-camera to take pictures of the map so that if you lose it, you can look at it still.) *Jeremy (Available in Swimsuit, Slushy Dog, Tuxedo, Sweater, Guitarist. He can use a cell phone) *Stacy (Available in Swimsuit, Ballgown, Sweater. She can use a cell phone) *Jenny (Can use books.) *Django (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, Space Adventure) *Albert (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, and Dragon outfit.) Doofenshmirtz Family *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Available in Swimsuit, Karate Outfit, Girl Outfit, Space Suit, Dance. He can use evil machines) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, Candace outfit.) *Norm (Available in Minitaur, Truck. He can use evil machines) *Charlene *Mrs. Doofenshmirtz *Mr. Doofenshmirtz (Available in ghost version) Evil L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *Rodney *Dr. Bloodpudding *Dr. Diminutive *Evil Scientest Boy *Evil Scientest Girl Other Villains *Dr. Gevaarlijk *Dr Lloyd Wexler *Khaka Peu Peu (Available in Normal Clothes.) *ThaddeusThadeus *Thor Animals *Mr. Fluffypants *Bucky (comes with ghost) *Goldy *Ducky Momo *Jerry The Platypus Parents *Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro *Dr. Hirano (Available in doctor suit) *Biffany Van Stomm *Irving's Mom *Baljeet's Mom Musicians *Danny *Bobbi *Swampy *Crash *Tink *Missy *Paisely Sideburn Brother *Tiny Cowboy Member Creatures *Klimpaloon *Platypus Monster *Meap Guest Stars *Buck Buckerson *TV Producer *Laird Hamilton *Kha Kha Peu Peu (Available in Normal Clothes.) *Avander Holyfield Other/Misc *Lego Captain Jack Sparrow (Unlocked by typing in SPARROW on Perry's TV.) *Alternate Dimension Phineas (Unlocked for buy by completing the final level.) *Alternate Dimension Ferb (Unlocked for buy by completing the the final level.) *Alternate Dimension Candace (Unlocked for buy by completing the final level.) *Aternate Dimension Doof (Unlocked foe buy by completing the final level.) Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Unlocked by typing in SCAMMER (Eddy), SOCKHAT (Edd), and SHELVIN (Ed) on Perry's TV) Ali, Cj, and Jackson (Unlocked by typing in VAMPALI (Ali), SUMOGUY (Cj), and NICKYJR (Jackson) on Perry's TV) Cars and Vehicles Vehicles Land Vehicles *Flynn-Fletcher Family Car *42 Race Car *Isabella's van with no engine *Truck of Doom *Norm Car *Perry Motorcycle *Candace Chrusher Monster Truck *All-Terrain Vehicle *Bikes Air Vehicles *Meap's Ship *Phineas and Ferb's Ship *Candace's Ship *Perry Hoverjet *Perry Helicopter *Doof's Jet *Sun-Beater 3000 *Flying Car Of The Future Today *Magic Carpet Unlockables Highlight the black boxes to see the unlockables. - All Gold Bricks - 10 Gold Bricks - Spending studs Buildings(Available In Level Maker) *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. *Flynn-Flecther House *Theatre (My Mummy and Me) *Phineas and Ferb's Inventions *Yar Har Har! (Hardy Har Har?) Toy Factory *Smile Away Reform School *Mr.Slushy Dawg *Mr. Slushy Burger *More Coming Soon... Category:LEGO Phineas and Ferb Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works